fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Ethan's Adventure
Prologue I pounded the streets, running back home from school. Tomarrow I was to start my Pokemon Journey. I ran with my pet Pikachu as it was struggling to keep up. Almost as exited as me. When I arrived, I got my stuff ready, ate dinner and headed to bed. Thoughts rolling through my head as the faint shine of the moonlight glistened through my window. Just then, I heard a strange voice in my head. I shot upward. My eyes were wide with fear. I looked around. Heart pounding so fast is skipped a beat. There was nothing there. I layed back down in my bed, then I heard the voice again. I ignored it, and I eventually fell asleep. Not knowing what awaited me when I woke up... Chapter 1: A rude awakening I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I felt like I slept on the ground all night. My eyes were still closed as I cracked my back, and yawned as I greeted the new day. When I heard another voice: "Who the heck are YOU?!" I spun around, I realized I wasn't in my bed anymore. What stood in front of me was a Squirtle, the weirdest thing? He was the exact same size as I was. I quickly spotted my Pikachu in the grass still asleep. Where were we? Pikachu yawned, my ear moved to the noise. Wait. Moved? ''I don't even know how to wiggle them. Things were getting weirder. I kept on telling myself not to look down, because I knew EXACTLY what was coming next. But I couldn't fight it. I looked at myself. Guess what? I was a Raichu. I just stood there, wide eyed and speechless. Squirtle looked at me, I could read the expression on his face, and it was saying: what the heck is this guy doing? After that I blacked out. I came to in another weird place. Pikachu and Squirtle were looking at me from above, I opened my eyes to see them staring back at me. Pikachu looked at me, knowing I were his freind and eventual trainer. Squirtle, right after I opened my eyes bombarded me with questions. "Who are you?" "My name is Ethan" "Where are you from and how did you get here?" "I am from Veridian City, I don't know how I got here. I used to be human." Squirtle's expression only seemed to become more and more confused. Only I heard him say the words I least expected to hear. "Strange, so did I." I sat staight up. Staring into his eyes, I recognized him as the missing boy from the news at home. His name was (or maybe still is) Gabe. I put my hand, or paw, to my head, wondering what happened to me and why. Being hit with this mysterious transformation really bummed me out. I needed answers. "Do you know what happened?" I asked Gabe. "I don't know. I was transformed three months ago and arrived here. I formed a rescue team and now I'm a pro." "Oh." I answered. I tried to remember something I learned in school from Mythology in history class. And then it hit me: ''FLASHBACK TO HISTORY CLASS "The transformation egg is a legendary relic that was said to transform people into Pokemon and Vice Versa." Mr. Harley said, reading from a book and writing notes on the board for us to copy down. "Up until now, nobody knows whether it still exists or doesn't. Archeologists are stumped about what happened to the relic. Now let's take a look at Rome..." The entire class groaned. END OF FLASHBACK "Gabe." "Yes?" "I figured out what turned us into Pokemon." "What is it?" He stood there, giddy and anxious for answers. "The Transformation egg." I replied. "What?" Pikachu chimed in. "It has the ability to transform people into pokemon and pokemon to human." I said I felt like I was the teacher. Gabe saw where I was going with this, "We need to find the Transformation egg." we said toghether. ---- I ran with Pikachu and Gabe to his "house" which was shaped like his head. I didn't know whether to back away and find some other help, or just admire the strange architecture. As we headed inside, there stood two othe pokemon: a Chikorita and a Charmander. (YoshiPerson: Kind of like the special, right?) I saw they had badges on them and realized they were a rescue team Gabe was talking about. I think I remember reading this somewhere... "Who are they?" Charmander asked with a blank look on his face. "New recruits" Gabe replied. Wait, what? Since when did I say I was on board with this?! "Uh-" I tried to retort but Gabe shot his paw in front of my face before I could say something of importance. "And I found a new mission for us. It may be my last." Gabe said "You always say that when we go someplace dangerous." Chikorita said. Oh great. Chapter 2: The Dissapearance That night millions of questions ran through my head; Why did I get transformed? Will I ever get back to normal? Will I survive this coming adventure? Why is Pikachu with me? What the heck IS a rescue team? I eventually fell asleep, but not a good sleep, the dream I had was the scariest I have ever seen. I was walking along the edge of a cliff inside a cave, the gourge's mouth was so deep you couldn't see the bottom. I was walking with everyone towards an opening, the opening looked unstable, as there were many cracks on it, there was a slam, I whipped around and saw that the cliff was crumbling. Everyone screamed and ran as fast as we could, I counted everyone as we went back to safety. One, two, three, and me, that made four, where was the fifth Pokemon? Just then, there was a scream... I snapped awake and saw everyone was already up. "What happened?" Gabe asked. "You look like you just saw a ghost." "N-Nightmare, that's all." I responded, not sure what kind of dream that was. We had berries for breakfast and set off to the "post office" (I don't even think they used the term correctly, because one, it was outside on an island, and two, there was no mailboxes.) We got our practice mission, to rescue a GeoDude on an island in the middle of a poolof lava (how did he even get there in the first place?) we bought some supplies from the market and left for our first dangerous mission... There was a tall volcano in the horizon, being a boy scout I knew it was at least a two hour hike. The trail to the volcano was long and narrow, the trees seemed to be scorched. It may have been a previous erruption, yeah, that's what it was. The five of us continued down the trail. Pikachu looked on edge, I wonder what was bothering him. I ignored his sighs and turned to Gabe, he wasn't worried a smidgen bit. But he has been doing this stuff for three months. When we reached the volcano, we heard the cries for help as the Geodude was marooned on that slib of rock in the middle of the lava. When we reached the top, it wasn't a pretty sight. It wasn't grey, it was a shiny yellow. A golden Geodude. Then I heard laughter, evil laughter. "Talk!" The voice said. "Where is the transformation egg?!" "I won't reveal the secret!" Geodude replied. "Then, you shall suffer... HYPER BEAM!!!" I covered my eyes at the sight. I heard a scream of pain, an explosion, then I smelled burning rock. ''Oh no... ''I thought. I opened my eyes, the slib of rock where the Geodude was was empty. Geodude was melted into the rock. I couldn't believe what just happened. "Ah, a rescue team, I presume?" Said a cold voice. My eyes widened, we turned around, a Scizor was behind us, grinning evilly, I was about to be in my first battle. "You killed him!" Chikorita said, disgusted. Scizor merely chuckled. I was awestruck at what was happening. We all got into our battle positions, we were about to experience the fight of our lives...